


Explosions

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Explosions, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hiccup after a hunt leads to a long due confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> Just roll with the whole boiler thing, and sorry for any mistakes- this was typed on a phone (hence the lack of italics).

Dean was the first to register that the ancient gas boiler- haunted by a poltergeist until exactly ten seconds ago- was about to blow. Time seemed to slow, his brain working in overdrive: knowing what he did about mechanics, he was sure that the blast wouldn't be pretty- however, as the machine's demonic screech confirmed, they was no time to run. That left one other option. 

Dean dove to the side, catching Cas around the waist and bearing him down to the floor, landing hard on top of the blue eyed angel. Before the latter's surprised exhale was fully formed, the boiler exploded; Dean stifled a cry as a cruel confetti of burning shrapnel and billowing fire rained down on them, ripping in to his flesh like a pack of hellhounds. Dean gulped, the bitter and all too familiar tang of ash coating his throat. The explosion had only lasted a few moments, but for the well-worn hunter it had been more than enough.  
"Dean?" Cas asked, an edge of concern in his usually impassive voice. 

It was at that moment that Dean realised he was still lying flush on top of his friend.

Slightly mortified, he tried to roll away on to the cool stone floor but Cas' soft hand stopped him. 

"You'll hurt yourself." He warned. 

"What a shame that would be." Dean hissed sarcastically, although he did stay where he was. The burning in his back was insidious, creeping through layers of skin. He was pretty sure it would soon meet the...other tingling in his body, the electricity which had absolutely nothing to do with his injuries and everything to do with his proximity to Cas. 

"It would be." The angel replied sincerely, crystal blue eyes captivating. 

"What?" With the fatal combination of his pain and that gravelly voice, Dean could barely remember his own name.

"It would be a great shame if you were damaged, Dean Winchester. It is a shame." 

There was regret in Cas' voice and Dean would be dammed if he could bare it "No."

"Dean?"

"No. I..." Dean licked his lips, nervousness twisting like a knife in his gut. He was two centimetres from crossing the line in to affection- not the kind of fake flattery he used to pick up women in bars, or even the kind of love he had for Lisa, but serious, profound emotion. 

"Dean, I don't think I understand. I was merely going to express regret that I didn't process events at a sufficient rate to find a solution that..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Dean ground out, wincing as he moved to grab Cas' shoulder. Here we go "I know. But what I'm saying is that I'd do it again." 

"Dean?" Cas asked, tentatively confused. 

Come on, say it! "I'm in love with you." 

Silence. 

Dean slammed his eyes shut, cursing.

"And I you." 

Suspiciously, Dean reopened his eyes, half expecting Cas to start laughing. But that wasn't like the man he was in love with, and it wasn't what Dean saw. No, to the 30-something year old's delight there was no hint of a joke in Cas's eyes, no insincerity in the small smile which graced his lips.

Still, Dean thought it was best to  
Make sure "Like, in a...in a dating way, not in a 'love thy neighbour' way." 

Cas nodded and it was all Dean could do not to kiss him right there, lying on the dirt caked floor of an abandoned hotel basement.  
Fortunately (or not) Sam chose that moment to run in, swatting down next to them in a flurry of questions and apologies. When Dean and Cas had given him the rough outline of events, Sam rocked back on his heels, eyeing them critically. 

"Firstly," he began in a tone which made Dean cringe "when where you two going to tell me? And secondly, you're an angel Cas."

"I don't follow..."

Sam laughed, smirking his infuriating little I-Know-What's-Happened-Here smirk "You can heal people..."

"Oh!" Cas exclaimed, clamping a hand on the back of Dean's neck somewhat embarrassedly. As the agony receded, Dean couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
